An aneurysm is an abnormal dilation of a layer or layers of an arterial wall, usually caused by a systemic collagen synthetic or structural defect. An abdominal aortic aneurysm is an aneurysm in the abdominal portion of the aorta, usually located at or below the renal arteries, and may be continuous with iliac aneurysms in one or both of the two iliac arteries. An abdominal aortic aneurysm is often “infrarenal”, meaning that there is a portion of healthy abdominal aorta between the aneurysm and the renal arteries. When left untreated, the aneurysm may rupture, usually causing rapid fatal hemorrhaging.
There has been a great deal of research directed at developing less invasive, percutaneous, e.g., catheter directed, techniques for the treatment of aneurysms, specifically abdominal aortic aneurysms. This has been facilitated by the development of vascular stents, which can and have been used in conjunction with standard or thin-wall graft material in order to create a stent-graft or endograft. The potential advantages of less invasive treatments have included reduced surgical morbidity and mortality along with shorter hospital and intensive care unit stays.
Stent-grafts or endoprostheses are now FDA approved and commercially available. The delivery procedure typically involves advanced angiographic techniques performed through vascular accesses gained via surgical cutdown of a remote artery, such as the common femoral or brachial arteries. Over a guidewire, the appropriate size introducer will be placed. The catheter and guidewire is passed through the aneurysm, and, with the appropriate size introducer housing a stent-graft, the stent-graft will be advanced along the guidewire to the appropriate position. Typical deployment of the stent-graft device requires withdrawal of an outer sheath while maintaining the position of the stent-graft with an inner-stabilizing device. Many stent-grafts are self-expanding; however, an additional angioplasty procedure, e.g., balloon angioplasty, may be required to secure the position of the stent-graft. Following the placement of the stent-graft, standard angiographic views may be obtained.
While the above-described endoprostheses represent a significant improvement over conventional surgical techniques, there is a need to improve the endoprostheses, their method of use, and their percutaneous delivery. Accordingly, in order to provide a safe and effective alternate means for treating aneurysms, including abdominal aortic aneurysms and thoracic aortic aneurysms, a number of difficulties associated with currently known endoprostheses and their delivery systems must be overcome. One concern with the use of endoprostheses is the prevention of endo-leaks and the disruption of the normal fluid dynamics of the vasculature. Devices using any technology should preferably be simple to position and reposition as necessary, should preferably provide an acute fluid tight seal, and should preferably be anchored to prevent migration without interfering with normal blood flow in both the aneurysmal vessel as well as branching vessels. In addition, devices using the technology should preferably be able to be anchored, sealed, and maintained in bifurcated vessels, tortuous vessels, highly angulated vessels, partially diseased vessels, calcified vessels, odd shaped vessels, short vessels, and long vessels. In order to accomplish this, the endoprostheses should preferably be extendable and re-configurable while maintaining acute and long term fluid tight seals and anchoring positions. Also, in addressing these difficulties, it must be remembered that these devices must also be configured so as to allow the profile of the device to be collapsed to sizes that are optimal with percutaneous delivery systems.